Rugrats: Days of the Past
by lilnate13
Summary: This is a Prequel of Rugrats: Growing Up! Based off of Rugrats: Growing Up! Ch. 34 when Dil was watching a home video of his 1st Birthday. Yes! They are babies! I hope you guys like it. Plus, some nickelodeon, Disney and Cartoon Network cartoon characters will be part of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Rugrats: Days of the Past**

_**Hello Rugrats Fans! This is the Prequel of "Rugrats:Growing Up!" This is based off on my latest chapter, Ch. 34 of Rugrats: Growing Up! As Dil was looking at a home video of his 1st Birthday. So, I'm going to start it off from the beginning of Dil's birthday.**_

_**This is my first time to ever write stories of Rugrats when they are babies so I hope you guys enjoying it! **_

It's Friday Morning, and it's Dil's 1st Birthday! Stu and Didi woke up little Dil up as Dil open his eyes and saw his mommy and daddy staring at him as they smile with delight.

" Happy Birthday Son!" Both Stu and Didi as Didi pick up Little Dil from his crib and gave him a big kiss on the check along with Stu.

" We are planning a big party for you! And all your friends will be there including your big brother, Tommy." Didi announced. Stu whisper to Didi as he didn't want Dil to hear it.

" Honey, Did you call for the dummi bears?" Stu questioned.

" I have! They will come in 5 in the afternoon." Didi answered. " Can you bring Tommy downstairs in the kitchen with Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi for Breakfast while I change Dil's diaper."

" Are you sure? You need to be relaxing while you caring a baby that is inside you." Stu was watching over her.

" Stu, I'm fine honey." said Didi. " Go and take Tommy downstairs, I got this."

" Ok, I'll see you downstairs."

While Stu left the room to get Tommy and take him downstairs for Breakfast, Didi took Dil over to the changing table to get clean up.

After Didi got done changing Dil's diaper, she took Dil downstairs for Breakfast as she sat him in his highchair with his brother, Tommy and his friends. Tommy and the others was already eating their reptar cereal.

" I'll be right back to bring your dummi bears cereal." said Didi as she kissed her baby boy on the forehead.

As Did walk to the cabinet to get a cereal bowl, Tommy and others was communicate with Dil.

" Happy Birthday Dylan!" said Tommy.

" Happy Birthday Dil!" said the rest of the babies.

" Thank you guys!" Dil replied.

" So, are you excited Dilly?" Tommy questioned.

" You bet! Mommy and daddy are throwing a surprise potty!" Dil announce.

" A surprise Potty?" said all the babies. " What's a surprise potty?" Lil asked.

" It's when everybody go potty I think." Dil was being confused. " You dumb babies!" yelled Angelica as she walking up to them with her Cynthia doll.

" It's a surprise party." she corrected them.

" What's a surprise party?" asked Tommy.

" A surprise party is when grown ups throw a party for someone for their birthday and you get to have a birthday cake, and eat as many cookies and candy if you want."

" Wow!" said Dil.

" I love surprise par-ty!" Lil shouted.

" Me too." Kimi responded.

" I hope CeCe will be there." Dil was hoping.

" Who CeCe?" Angelica asked.

" A kid that Dil met in daycare." Tommy answered.

" She awesome!" Dil was be amaze. " I wish I can invite her."

" Maybe you can, hold on." said Angelica as she skip hop to her Aunt Didi as she was about to asks a question.

" Aunt Didi." said Angelica as she was getting her attention.

" Yes Angelica." said Didi.

" Could we invite Dil's playmate, CeCe over to Dil's birthday?" Angelica asked.

" You know that's a good idea, Angelica." Didi declare. " I will call Mrs. Trudy Proud right now, can you give Dil his cereal bowl to him while I call Mrs. Proud?"

Angelica nods her head, " Sure Aunt Didi."

"Thank You Angelica." Didi hand Angelica the cereal bowl as she was walking to the living room and call Trudy.

Angelica walk back to the babies as she gave Dil his cereal bowl.

" So? How did it go?" Dil asked. " Is mommy going to invite CeCe?"

" Yes, she calling CeCe's mom right now." Angelica revealed.

" Thanks Angelica! You're the best!" Dil thank her.

" No problem Dilly, it's your birthday!"

" This is going to be the best birthday yet!" Dil was getting excited.

**At Drew and Charlotte's Place...**

Drew and Charlotte was getting ready for Dil's 1st Birthday Party. Everybody was getting dress except for their teenage daughter, Kelly Pickles which it's Angelica's older sister. Kelly was in the living room watching TV as she was talking on the phone.

Drew walks in the living room as he see his daughter not dress yet. Drew grabs the remote and her cell phone and answered her phone call.

" Sorry Matthew she's busy." said Drew as he hung up the phone.

" Dad! What are you doing?" Kelly questioned. " We was having a conversation."

" Conversation over! Why are you not dress to your cousin's party?" Drew asked.

" Dad, the party are for babies and I'm not a baby." Kelly remind him.

" I know you're not but it's still your cousin birthday and you are going to support like it or not!" Drew ordered.

" Me and Matthew are supposed to go out tonight."

" Well, Matthew is going to have to wait because you're going to that party."

" That's not fair!"

" A lot of things are not fair!" said Drew. " We just learn how to deal with it!"

" I hate you!" Kelly walks off away from her father and head upstairs and slams the door.

Charlotte sees Drew being stressed out over Kelly as she comfort him.

" Have an argument?" Charlotte questioned.

" Yeah." Drew replied.

" Honey, Kelly is a teenager." Charlotte remind him. " That's how Teenagers are, wait until Angelica be a teenager."

" I don't want to think about it, let's just get going." said. Drew. " Kelly, hurry up!"

**Back at Stu and Didi home..**

The babies are in the play pin and all dress up for Dil's Birthday as they also have some playmates. Otto Power, Twister Rodriguez, BeBe and CeCe Proud and Dora.

Dil was so excited to see CeCe that he accidentally poop it on accident.

" Did you just poop?" said CeCe. " Gross!" CeCe craw away from Dil as she talk to Kimi.

Dil was feeling upset and embarrassed that he poop it on accident.

" Dude, take my advice. Do not poop again got it." said BeBe as he crawl away.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil walk over to Dil and asks how did it go with CeCe.

" CeCe won't ever want to speak to me ever again!" said Dil as he was gloomy.

" Why not Dilly?" Tommy questioned.

" Because I poop it." Dil answered. " How can I get CeCe to like me?"

" Try getting her a bug." Lil answered. " Yeah, a juicy bug with mud." Phil agreed.

" I don't think that CeCe likes bugs you guys, bugs are very creepy." Chuckie getting scared.

Meanwhile, Angelica, Susie and Regina walk over to the babies as they was dress up also.

" Hey guys!" said Susie. " What you guys doing?"

" Dil wants to find a way to get CeCe to like him." Tommy answered.

" Try getting her flower off the ground?" said Susie.

"Yeah! Flower are so romantic." Regina agreed.

" You should try it, Dilly." said Tommy. " You will never know till you try."

CeCe and Kimi was talking on the other side of the play pin as they was having a conversation.

" Have you notice Dil be acting strange lately?" CeCe asked Kimi.

" No." Kimi lies. " What makes you think that?"

" Dil was fun to be around at daycare, we play games, we eat and play mud and now he's not been acting like himself."

" Do you think that maybe he might be nervous about the potty?" asked Kimi.

" I don't know, I like Dil but, I don't like the new Dil." said CeCe. " I want to be friends."

**Stu, Drew, Chaz, Howard and Grandpa Lou was getting the party ready outside.**

Finally, the Dummi Bears were here as they now can start the party.

" Dil is going to love it when he see it!" said Stu as he was proud of himself.

" So? How's Maria Stu?" asked Drew as he was starting something.

" Who Maria?" Grandpa Lou questioned.

" Just a old friend that I haven't seen in years." Stu responded as he staring down at Drew with the mean look.

" We should tell everybody to come outside." said Chaz as him, Howard and Grandpa Lou went inside, Stu stop his brother, Drew as he was kind of pissed off.

" What do you have to mention Maria's name huh?" Stu questioned. " I never mention none your exes."

" At least I didn't keep a secret from my own wife that I have another child by somebody else." Drew pointed that as he walks off.

Stu was getting mad when Drew always gets in his business, he wish Drew can stay out of his business and just leave it in the past.

To Be Continued...

_**What you guys think about the prequel of Rugrats: Growing Up! " Rugrats: Days of the Past? **_

_**Comment it what you guys think? Should I keep making more chapters or not?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rugrats: Days of the Past**

_**This is Ch.2 of the Prequel of "Rugrats:Growing Up! I hope you guys enjoy it! And thank you for your review.**_

_**(P.S The character of Zack and Aunt Celeste is owned by celrock and Jesse is owned by Jesse J. Barrow. Thanks again guys! And Jesse, thanks for putting Starr Pickles into your story!)**_

Everyone went outside to see the Dummi Bears perform for Dil's birthday, they gave Dil a blue Dummi Bear as Dil was happy to have it. After the Dummi Bears perform, Stu got up as he told everyone to wish Dil a happy birthday.

" a one, a two, a three!" Stu started it off. " Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Dil! Happy Birthday to you!"

Chaz brought out the cake to Dil as Didi was holding him. Didi and Dil blew the cake together as everybody started cheering and taking pictures.

Meanwhile, the babies were eating their cake on the table as they were enjoying their birthday cake.

" This cake is Yummy!" said Lil.

" You can say that again Lillian!" Phil replied as he had blue icing all over his face.

" Did you have a good birthday Dilly?" Tommy asked Dil.

" You bet! This cake is yummy! But, I wish Zack could come." Dil feel disappointed.

" Who say that I wouldn't come?" said a familiar voice. everybody turns around as they notice it was Zack along with another boy.

Zack has blonde hair as he was wearing a red shirt with black shorts and white tennis shoe. While the the other boy had black-blown hair, wearing a Verires shirt with blue jean and black pair of shoes. He looks like a trouble maker but, everybody still questioned about the other guy.

" Zack!" Dil jump up and down. " You came to my potty!"

" I won't miss it for the world Dilly." said Zack.

" Who brought you here?" Phil asked.

" My Aunt Celeste." Zack answered. " I beg her to come."

" We are glad to have you here to Dilly potty!" said Tommy. " Who's your friend?"

" This is Jesse, he's a friend of mine."

" Hey Jesse!" said all the babies.

Jesse ignore everybody as he didn't pay any attention of them.

" Are you deaf or something?" Tommy asks him.

" What you just say?" Jesse spoke as he was getting angry.

" I was just asking you if you was deaf. Susie's mommy is a doctor." Tommy was being concerned.

" This will be the last time you will say that." Jesse warned as he walks away.

" I only asks was he was deaf? What did I do?" Tommy questioned.

Zack was explaining to Tommy and the others why Jesse was mad at him.

" He thought you guys was picking on him." said Zack.

" What? I didn't picking on him." said Tommy. " If he think I did, I'm really sorry."

Zack nods his head, " I know you do, Tommy. It's fine."

Suddenly, Angelica, Susie and Regina came running to toward the babies and warned them about something.

" Tommy, Tommy!" yelled Susie. " some kid is wrecking your reptar toy."

" What?" Tommy freaking out.

" Come look." Regina shows all the babies.

Aunt Celeste got on Jesse for tearing up Tommy's reptar as she apologizes to Didi.

" It's alright, Celeste." Didi responded. " Tommy will be-" Didi paused as Tommy started screaming loud as he was crying over the reptar toy.

Didi pick up Tommy and try to calm him down, " It's alright Tommy."

" We should be going." Aunt Celeste told Didi.

" What? you just got here?" Didi remind.

" I know, but I don't want to cost too much trouble."

" You're not costing too much trouble, Celeste." said Betty. " Just come sit down with us."

" We want you and Zack to feel more comfortable with us." Kira told Celeste.

" Thanks but, I should get going."

Drew Pickles stop Celeste as he face her. " Celeste, you know you are always welcome."

Aunt Celeste smiled as she try not to cry, " Thank you, Drew."

Aunt Celeste gathered Zack and Jesse as she head out the door.

Once she was gone, everybody was question about why Celeste left so early.

" That's weird! She left early." said Charlotte.

" Is it something we said?" Lucy asked.

Betty shook her head, " No clue. I wish we know what's bothering her"

Grandpa Lou stand up as he spoke on his head, " Well, today is all about my grandson, Dill." he said as he pick up both Dill and Tommy. " I love both my grandson." Tommy and Dill was laughing as they was having fun. Howard was recording a home video for Dil's 1st Birthday.

" I bet Dilly will be looking at this when he gets older." said Didi as she was rubbing her baby bump.

" He sure will." Chaz standing next to Didi.

" Hey! Has anybody seen Stu?" Drew questioned.

Meanwhile, Stu was driving to Venice,CA to see someone. It's not too far from Reptar City, but it's important he had to see somebody and not leaving Dil's party.

He got to this house as he got out of his car and knocking on the door. as soon he opens the door, a Hawaiian woman about thirty something opens the door as she has long brunette curly hair and wearing a dressy clothes. The woman was shock to see Stu here.

" Stu?" said the woman.

" Hello, Maria!" Stu say hello.

" What are you doing here? Don't you supposed to spend time with your son's birthday?" she questioned.

" I was but I came on checking on you to see you alright." said Stu.

" I'm fine! Why you so worried about me?" Maria walk to the couch as Stu closed the door.

" Because! There somebody who really wants to hurt you." Stu warned her.

" Who? Who want to hurt me, Stu?" Maria asked.

Stu shows Maria a text messages of his old cingular phone.

" It's a shame that you haven't told your wife that you have another kids by another woman.

Let's this be a warning to you! Pay back is a bitch! I'm coming after your baby momma!

Kisses, -A."

Once Maria read the text message, she froze and she just crying into tears, " Oh my god! Oh my god! Somebody wants to kill me!"

" Don't worried, I won't let nobody get to you." Stu promised.

" Do you know the number who it belong to? Maria asked him.

" There wasn't no number, it was a private call." Stu answered.

Maria got up from her couch as she was frustrated. " This is all my fault! If it wasn't for me slept with you, none of this would have happened."

" We were together before I was with Didi." Stu remind her. " Maria, I still care about you! And I want to make sure you, Bruce and Jean are safe!"

Maria nods her head, " I care about you too!"

Suddenly, Stu and Maria kissed tenderly as they share a moment.

Somebody in the black hoodie wearing a mask as they was taking pictures of Stu and Maria kissing while they was hiding threw the bushes.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Rugrats: Days of the Past**

_**This is Ch.3 of the Prequel of "Rugrats:Growing Up! I hope you guys enjoy it! And thank you for your review.**_

_**(P.S The character of Zack and Aunt Celeste is owned by celrock and Jesse is owned by Jesse J. Barrow.)**_

Saturday afternoon, Stu Pickles finally came home as he was tip toe upstairs but, it was too late, Didi Pickles was walking up to the living room as she calls his name.

" Stu! I was looking for you." Didi was being calm as she was holding yellow envelope.

" Hey honey! How's it going." Stu was being nervous. Stu has three button undone with his shirt as his hair was mess up.

" Pretty good! Where you go?" she asked. " You miss the rest of Dil's Birthday."

" I'm so sorry honey, I was visiting an old buddy of mines, Tito and Raymundo as I stay with them for the night." Stu was making up a lie.

" Ok!" Didi understand as she put a smile on her face. " But, I also want to give you this!" Didi slap the shit out of Stu as she scratch his face really bad.

Stu was holding his face as he was looking at Didi have crazy. " What the hell wrong with you!"

" Have fun making out with Maria and having sex with her!" Didi asked him.

" What?" Stu was being confused.

Didi threw the yellow envelope in his face as it say to Mrs. Didi Pickles. And she walk off from him. Stu open the envelope as he saw pictures of him and Maria over her house at Venice,CA as they was making out in the living room, the second photo shows Stu and Maria in the bed together, the third picture shows Stu getting up from the bed as he was wearing nothing but a black boxer and the last pictures is when He left Maria house which it was today.

Stu couldn't believe in his eyes that someone was spying him. He turn in the back of the pictures as it was a message.

" You got busted two timer! I told you your wife will found out soon.

Have fun sleeping outside!

Kisses, -A."

Stu went into a total shock as he was walking in the kitchen and asks Didi who mail this to her.

" I don't know! It didn't say." said Didi. " the question is what the hell were you doing over Maria's house!" she questioned. " You have to go over there and let that slut give you a blow pop." Instead of saying the other word while the kids was in the house.

" Didi.." Stu tries to explained.

" You are nothing but a liar! You didn't even tell me that you have another son or a daughter!" Didi yelled.

" Who told you this?" Stu questioned.

" Don't fucking worried about it! You cheater!" Didi slap him in the face again. Chaz, Kira, Betty, Howard , Drew, Charlotte, Randy and Lucy saw Didi slap Stu so hard as they gasps.

" Oh my fucking god! Didi, what the hell wrong with you?" Charlotte questioned.

" Asks the fucking cheater!" Didi was talking about Stu. " Stu was about to leave! You, your kids or your fucking whore is not coming in my house! Get the fuck out!" Didi was going crazy as she was swinging her red hair crazy.

Harold, Randy and Drew told Stu that they will take him up to Drew's place so they can talk man to man. Stu nods his head and asks Chaz was he coming.

" No, I think I'm going to keep the ladies company." Chaz grin with his evil smile.

" Alright. Se ya." said Stu as he walk on out with Randy, Howard and Drew.

" You let that bitch know that I'm coming for her ass! On god!" Didi slams the door so hard as she almost broke the door.

As Didi was walking back to the kitchen, Betty asks Didi was she alright.

" I need a fucking drink!" Didi was drinking her wine bottle that hasn't been open. But luckily, Lucy stop her because she was pregnant.

" Didi, you're pregnant!" Lucy warned her. " What the hell wrong with you?"

" I'll tell you what the hell wrong with me!" Didi was so pissed off. " Stu cheated on me with that fucking slut!"

" Who's that?" asked Kira.

" It was Maria wasn't it?" asked Chaz.

" You already know." Didi was smiling at Chaz as Chaz was smiling at Didi. " I seriously want to get him back."

" Don't worried about Didi, your pregnant." said Charlotte.

" Maybe I can do something to help you." Chaz grin as Didi did the same.

**Playing inside the Play Pin...**

Tommy and the gang was wondering what's wrong with Tommy and Dil's mom.

" What's wrong with my mommy?" asked Tommy.

" Maybe she has to go potty?" said Lil.

" Maybe she has to shit." Phil commented as they all froze and look at Phil.

" What?" asked Phil.

" You are not supposed to say that, Phillip. Only grown ups can!" Lil responded.

" Sorry! I was watching Robot Chicken with daddy." Phil explained.

" What's Robot Chicken?" asked Tommy.

Suddenly, Angelica and Susie was overheard the babies talking about what's Robot Chicken.

" Robot Chicken are not for babies, they are for grown-ups." Susie explained.

" So, you shouldn't be watching this Phillip!" said Angelica.

" Go eat a cookie fatty!" Phil stand up for himself.

" What you just call me?" asked Angelica as she was about to hit Phil as Susie push her back as she change the subject.

" Angelica's twin sister, Summer is coming home from England as she bringing a new friend." Susie mention.

" Summer coming home England!" Dil was getting excited. " What's England?"

" England is a country where Queen Elizabeth and all the Disney Princess lives at." Angelica explained.

" So, Summer is also bringing a friend?" Zack asked. " Who is she?"

" Her name is Princess Amber, her father, King Roland the 2nd is the King of Enchancia." Angelica explained. " She also has a brother, Prince James and a sister, named Princess Sofia."

" Princess Sofia, that's a beautiful named." Zack was being admire about Princess Sofia. " I bet she pretty!"

" Zack, snap out of it." Tommy got Zack attention.

" Sorry Tommy, I'm just in love."

" How can you be in love with someone if you haven't met her?" Kimi questioned.

Zack shook his head and as clueless as she was, " I really don't know. I just do."

Angelica have to double look at Zack and see was he ok, " Okay lover boy! When Summer, and her friends, Princess Amber and Sofia shows up, please do not embarrassed me."

" Do Princess Amber know that Summer is not a princess?" Susie asked.

" No clue, if she do, then she stupid." Angelica replied. " Summer always wants attention just because mommy and daddy send her off to a private school in England ."

**Over at Drew's house...**

The Guys all set over in the living room drinking beer as they was trying to figure what's going on between him and Didi.

" Stu, you going to tell us like it or not!" yelled Drew. " What the hell is wrong with Didi?"

" Yeah, Didi was pissed! I've never seen her like this in my life." said Randy.

" Didi found out about Maria." Stu answered.

" What!" said both Drew, Randy and Howard.

" How she found out?" Howard asked.

" -A, That's what!" Stu was mad as he was drinking his beer. " -A mail Didi some pictures of me and Maria when I was over her house."

" -A is still doing this crap? When does it end?" Howard asked. " -A be following our butt ever since we started high school."

" More than that, -A been following our parents also." Drew revealed.

" Who are they?" Randy asked. " What kind of club is S.A.D Club?" Randy questioned.

Stu shook his head, " Have no idea, just to remember. Always watch your back and protect your family! How knows what -A is planning!"

**Over at Maria's home...**

Maria was cooking dinner for her, the kids and her cousin, Tito. Suddenly, Someone in the black hoodie, with black gloves and was wearing a Jason's mask was tip toe to the kitchen as the kids was in the bedroom and Maria was still have her head turn back cooking. -A was walking up close to her as he finally grab her and Maria was screaming and fighting back. Maria stomp on his feet hard and elbow -A in the face hard as she kick him in the stomach as she ran to the living room and was trying to call Bruce and Jean's name.

-A hit her in the head as she feel down to the ground. -A grab a knife as he was going to kill her. Luckily, Maria's cousin, Tito heard Maria screaming as he hold up a pistol.

" Get your hand off my little cousin!" Tito was shooting bullet at -A as -A was running away from the back as Tito shot him in the shoulder.

Tito got Maria up and asks her was she was ok?

Maria hold on to Tito as she was crying and was scared. " He tried to kill me!"

Tito calm her down, " Chill baby cousin, no one going to kill you,. I won't let that happened."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**What you guys think? Is it crazy or what? -A is after every Rugrats Family! The S.A.D Club won't stop till they get what they want!** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Rugrats: Days of the Past**

_**This is Ch.4 of the Prequel of "Rugrats:Growing Up! I hope you guys enjoy it! And thank you for your review.**_

_**(P.S The character of Zack and Aunt Celeste is owned by celrock and Jesse is owned by Jesse J. Barrow.)**_

_**Maria's Home...**_

Maria is still in shock that someone was after her and was trying to kill her but luckily she had her cousin, Tito came to the rescue. Little Bruce and Jean came in the living room and seeing their mother, Maria crying into tears.

" What's wrong with mommy?" asked Jean Grey.

" Are you alright mommy?" asked Bruce.

Maria nods her head as she was wiping the tears off her eye. " Mommy fine, go play with your toys. I'll call you when dinner is ready ok?"

Bruce and Jean Grey nodded their head, " Yes mommy!" While Bruce and Jean ran off to their room, Maria spoke to Tito to never mention in this to both Bruce and Jean.

Tito nodded, " I swear! Are you alright now."

" Just a little, I'm still sacred Tito!" Maria cried some more. " I could have died!"

Tito hold on to her and say he won't ever let -A get to her ever again. And that's a promise.

**Drew and Charlotte's House...**

Charlotte was getting over the fact her brother-in-law, Stu was cheating on Didi with his ex, Maria. Charlotte thought it was dead wrong what Stu did. Even though, Charlotte, Bettye, and Lucy was friends with Maria before Didi ever since they were teenagers. Charlotte was furious and didn't know what to do.

Drew was on his computer and was searching for something on " Google". Charlotte tap Drew on the shoulder to get his attention as Drew stop what he was doing and was staring his wife, Charlotte as she was pissed off.

" What sweetheart? Can you see I'm busy?" asked Drew.

" We need to talk about your brother, Stu." said Charlotte.

" Can we talk about this later, I'm really busy!" Drew replied. " Go talk to your friend, Jonathan or something."

" What the deal with Stu and Maria?" Charlotte questioned Drew as Drew just paused and was stared at his wife, Charlotte.

" What you mean?" Drew asked.

" Can you please stop acting dumb right now? Something is up between Stu and Maria and it's bigger than them hooking up! Is -A back again?" Charlotte questioned.

Drew look around as it was hard for him to answer.

" Tell me Drew! Is -A is really back!" Charlotte cried for answers.

" Yes!" Drew revealed. " -A is back! And it's just not just one or two people bothering us, It's a whole bunch of them coming after us!"

Charlotte cries into tears as she was thinking the whole -A drama was over with. " What the hell -A want from us!"

Drew shook his head, " I don't know. And I will get to the bottom of this!"

**The Carmichael's House.**..

Randy and Lucy Carmichael left Alisa and Kelly in charge to watch Angelica, Susie, and Regina while they go out somewhere.

" Alisa, Kelly I want you girls to keep in eye on Susie, Angelica and Regina while we go out." said Lucy.

" But Mom! It's a Friday night! Taylor is throwing a party and Jeffery will be there." said Alisa.

" And Matthew." Kelly added.

" Mom, can we go for once! Please!" Alisa begging.

" Sorry honey, Jeffrey and Matthew will have to wait." Lucy answered.

" Maybe next time girls, play with each other." said Randy. " Bye girls." Randy shut the door behind them as they was gone.

" This is totally not fair!" Alisa was getting mad.

" I know girl." Kelly replied.

" The whole school going and we are the only ones not going."

" I know girl, pretty suck!" said Kelly. " We can always get my Grandpa Lou watch the girls while we go out tonight." Kelly came out with a plan.

" What? Alisa asked. " What if we get caught?"

" Don't sweat it Alisa, We will come back before your parents shows up. Come Alisa, don't you want to see Jeffrey?" Kelly encouraging her best friend.

" Yeah, I really do." Alisa was blushing.

" Then, come on! Let's get dress and call my Grandpa to watch the kids."

" OMG! I can't believe we are doing this!" Alisa was getting excited.

" Believe gurl! Were going to that party!" Kelly replied as they was getting dress.

**At Susie's Bedroom...**

Susie, Angelica was watching the Dummi Bears episodes while Regina was listing to Alisa and Kelly conversation. Regina ran toward her friends, Angelica and Susie and let them know that Alisa and Kelly are going to the party while Grandpa Lou watch them.

" What? Mommy made it clear that her and Kelly couldn't go to that party, wait until I tell mom." said Susie but, Angelica stop her as she had an idea.

" Wait Carmichael! I have an idea!" said Angelica.

" What is it Angelica?" Susie questioned.

" Would it be cool to have our sister to everything what we tell them as we blackmail them about them going to Taylor's Party?" Angelica asked.

" It would! If they don't do what we ask for, We will tell the Grown Ups!" said Regina.

" Exactly!" Angelica grinned.

" I don't know you guys!" Susie was being scared.

" Susie, your sister boss you around all the time right?" asked Angelica.

" Right!"

" This is your chance to get her back! Let's say to make it even!" Angelica smiled evil-looking.

" You know Angelica, you came out with a brilliant idea!" said Susie.

" A s always." Angelica replied. " Now! Let's punish Alisa and Kelly."

" Yeah!" Regina and Susie agreed.

**Stu downstairs in the Basement looking for some clues.**

Stu went through some of Didi's stuff to find out some clues about his wife. Stu thinks Didi is hiding secrets from him along with his best bud, Chaz Finester. Stu wants to get into the bottom of this right now and wants to know what they happing from him.

Stu found a picture that was torn out of her high school Yearbook. It was a Club Organzation called, " S.A.D Club" Which Stu doesn't know what that stand for. Stu saw a picture of his wife, Didi along with Chaz, Milenda, Johnathan, Didi's brothers and sister, James, Parker, and Linda and many more. Stu never heard this club before he wonder why Didi is keeping this a secret from him.

Suddenly, Didi came downstairs and ask Stu what is he doing.

" Nothing Honey, just finding my screw driver." said Stu.

" You better not go back to Maria or else!" Didi threaten him as she walk up stairs and close the door behind her.

Stu was still stared at the picture of the club Organization what Didi and was wonder why Didi was hiding this yearbook picture of the "S.A.D Club."

**Aunt Celeste house...**

Aunt Celeste took Zack and Jesse back home as she put on Reptar show on Nickelodeon for Zack and Jesse while she go sit down.

" Miss Celeste I'm really sorry." said Jesse.

" Don't worried Jesse, Just watch Reptar while I go cook some Spaghetti." said Aunt Celeste.

" Ok, Thanks Auntie Celeste!" said Zack.

" You Welcome Zacky!" Aunt Celeste smiled at Zack and Jesse while they was watching T.V. Aunt Celeste went to the Kitchen as she look at a picture of her, her sisters, Cathy Wehrenberg and Maria taking a picture few years before Cathy passes away. Celeste cries as she was hurt to know that her sister, Cathy is gone and not going to come back. Suddenly, the window shattered into pieces like.. Someone shot the Window as Celeste started to scream and duck.

Then, It was letter that was folded up on the floor while Celeste went to open it. Once she did it say:

" Did I scared you Celeste? You are truly the brave on out of both of your sisters. It's a shame I murder your sister, your brother-in-law and your parents. And soon, I'll do the same to your little sister, Maria.

Kisses, Bitch!

-A!"

Celeste started to cry as she falls into her knees and don't know what to do. Celeste must protect both Maria and Zack from this -A person.

**-A...**

-A went over to the Java Lava and meet up with Chaz Finester and Didi Pickles at the office as they have a surprise for him.

" It's to see you Mr. Morton! There somebody you might want to see." said Chaz.

" Show me." said Mr. Morton.

Didi opens the door as they have Sherlock Holmes, Peter and Future Kimi tied up in a chair and had a robe around their mouth as they was knocked out cold.

" Yes! This will be very interesting!" Morton laughed as Chaz and Didi laughed along with him.

**To Be Continued...**

_**What you guys think? Was it shocking or what? What's your favorite part of the story? And thanks again TCKing12, Celrock and Jesse J. Barrow for letting me use your characters.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Rugrats: Days of the Past**

_**This is Ch.5 of the Prequel of "Rugrats:Growing Up! This is kind of a sad chapter. Some stuff can happen in real life so it's best to protect children or any of your family member. If I offend someone who probably happening to someone I'm sorry. But, it's kind of emotional and sad in the end of the chapter. So, I hope you guys enjoy it! And thank you for your review.**_

_**(P.S The character of Zack and Aunt Celeste is owned by celrock, Peter, and Z Morton is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by Jesse J. Barrow.)**_

_**What you guys think? Was it shocking or what? What's your favorite part of the story? And thanks again TCKing12, Celrock and Jesse J. Barrow for letting me use your characters.)**_

**Maria's house...**

Stu Pickles finally made it to her house as he got Tito's message about someone came after Maria at her own house but luckily, Maria's cousin, Tito came to save her. Stu open the door as the police was talking to both Tito and Maria about what happened. One cop push Stu and told him that he's not welcome here and it's none of Stu business. Maria cut the police officer and stop him for talking bad to Stu.

" It's ok officer, he's my husband." Maria lied as Stu was shock to hear that Maria said that He was her husband. The officer let Stu by as he made an evil look at him. Stu walk by as he rush to hugged Maria and was glad that she is ok.

" Stu, I'm so glad you're here!" cried Maria.

" Of course I'll be here, what happened?" Stu questioned.

" Can you give the three of us a minute guys?" Maria asked the cops.

They all nodded except the one who was looking mean mugging at Stu, " Sure! Will give you guys a minute." They all walk out as they talking to each other.

" Now, what happened?" Stu questioned.

" -A that's what! He almost try to kill me!" said Maria. " But, Luckily, Tito came just in time to save my life."

" I'm just glad that you are ok." Stu hugged Maria, Stu look at Tito in the face and whispered. " Thank You!"

" No problem brother!" Tito replied.

**The Proud Family's home...**

Didi, Betty, Kira, and Aunt Celeste took the kids to play with Penny ,BeBe and CeCe. They put Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Zack, Jesse,Phil, and Lil in the play pin with BeBe and CeCe while Angelica, Summer, and Susie went to play with Penny.

" You guys have fun while we will be in the kitchen ." said Didi as she was walking with others with her big pregnant belly.

" Hey, Tommy why your mommy is so big?" asked Lil.

" Yeah, your mom is a size of whale!" Phil laughed.

" I'm not sure." Tommy was scratching his bald head. " Maybe she swallow a big bouncy ball."

" Really Tomas? Everybody knows that your mom is having a baby." said BeBe as he was sucking his lollypop.

" Tommy's mom is having a baby?" Kimi questioned. " I wonder what she having."

" Maybe she having a girl, Girls are prettier and smarter." said CeCe.

" You can say that again." said Dil as he was drooling as Zack pop to snap him out of it. " Hey! You pop me!" Dil was rubbing his head.

" Sorry bro but you was drooling about you know who and she almost say you doing it." Zack explain it to Dil.

" Oh! Thanks Zacky! I owe you big time." Dil thank him.

Zack shook his head, " No need bro, just don't do that again."

" I sure won't." Dil replied.

Jesse walk over to Tommy and apologizes to Tommy for breaking his Reptar toy.

" Tommy, I'm really sorry for breaking your Reptar toy." Jesse apologizes.

" It's ok Jesse, I'm sorry for calling you deaf I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." said Tommy.

" It's fine Tommy, You didn't know I shouldn't get all mad at you. That's why I fix this." Jesse hand Tommy his Reptar toy and it looks good and new. " My mommy fix it."

" Thanks Jesse!" said Tommy as they gave each other a hugged.

Suddenly, Tommy and Dil's mother, Didi water broke as she was in labor. Trudy, Kira, Aunt Celeste and Bettye went to take Didi to the hospital while Grandpa Lou and Sugar Momma went to watch the kids.

" Sugar Momma are you sure you can watch the kids?" Trudy asked.

" Sure Trudy, me and Lou got this." Sugar Momma replied.

" Ok, you two better not go asleep while watching the kids." Trudy warned them.

" She being funny now." said Grandpa Lou.

" Trudy, I told you we got this." said Sugar Momma. As soon Trudy shut the door to take Didi to the hospital, Both Grandpa Lou and Sugar Momma went asleep at the same time like clock work while watching WWE Smackdown! With The Rock VS Triple H.

" Dang! Old people falls asleep really quick." said BeBe as they was started laughing.

" I'll say." Lil laughed.

**The Carmichael's Home...**

Alisa Carmichael was at home watching " Save By the Bell" on TV with her pajamas as she was waiting on her parents to come home. The door bell ring as Alisa went to open the door as she thought it was her parents but it wasn't, it was Kelly's Uncle Ray which it's Charlotte's younger brother. He's about twenty-five has long blonde hair built looking and has tattoos all over his body. One of his tattoos has a triangle symbol with an eye on it and say " Bow Dow to the S.A.D Club!" Uncle Ray was ruff looking and was very drunk as he has a beer bottle in his hand.

" Mr. Ray." said Alisa.

" Hello Beautiful!" Ray replied. " Do you miss me?" Uncle Ray was walking up very close on Alisa as Alisa back away.

" You better go, my parents will be here any minute now and I will call the cops!" Alisa warned him.

" Chill Alisa, your parents went to see Didi Pickles deliver her baby, it's just you and me." Ray walk over close on Alisa as he put his hand on her hip and Alisa just slap him in the face as she starts running upstairs and Ray went charging after her.

" Come back here Bitch!" yelled Ray.

Alisa ran into her bedroom and she was trying to shut the door but, Ray barge in her room as she start screaming.

" Like slapping someone in the face huh?" said Ray as he slaps Alisa in the face hard as he knock her down on the floor. Alisa tries to craw to get up but Ray got her as he start seduced her as she started screaming help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rugrats: Days of the Past**

_**This is Ch.6 of the Prequel of "Rugrats:Growing Up! **_

_**(P.S The character of Zack and Aunt Celeste is owned by celrock, Peter, and Z Morton is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by Jesse J. Barrow.)**_

_**What you guys think? Was it shocking or what? What's your favorite part of the story? And thanks again TCKing12, Celrock and Jesse J. Barrow for letting me use your characters.)**_

_**The Lipchiz's Hospital...**_

Didi Pickles was starting screaming as she was totally in Pain right now. Stu Pickles was by her side as he was holding her hand as he was calming her down.

" Didi, take it easy! Just breathe." said Stu.

" Your husband is right Mrs. Pickles..." Before Dr. Lipchiz could finished his word out, Didi cut him off.

" Shut the hell up and get this baby out of me!" yelled Didi.

" Yes Mrs. Pickles, On count of three, I want you to push. Ok?" said Dr. Lipchiz.

" Yeah, Yeah just get this over with it already!" yelled Didi. " Shit!"

" One, two, three push!" yelled Dr. Lipchiz as Didi started pushing and cursing at the same time while Stu was encouraging her as he was still was holding her hand.

" Push!" Dr. Lipchiz yelled again as Didi took a deep breath and push.

" I can see her head." said Dr. Lipchiz. " One more push, 1,2,3 push!"

Didi gave it all she have as pushed. Suddenly, the baby girl started crying as Stu cut the umbilical cord and Nurse Trudy went to clean off the baby.

" You did it Didi." Stu smiled.

Didi pull Stu closer to her as she whisper to him in his ear, " Just to make things clear here, I still don't trust you!" she said. " I want a divorce and I'll make sure you will pay child support for Tommy, Dil, and our newborn baby."

Stu gave her the look as she turn her head away from Stu as she was reaching to hold her baby girl. Once Trudy gave the baby to Didi, Didi just smiled as she was pretending to be emotional.

" She looks Beautiful! I want to name her " Starr" because she is my twinkle little Star." said Didi " Don't she look perfect Stu? I mean she way perfect than Bruce and Jean. How is Maria by the way? You see her more than I do? Kind of sad she someone was attacking her in her own home."

Stu want to say something but Stu think it's best to let her do the talking as he keep his mouth shut.

_**The Carmichael's Home...**_

Alisa Carmichael is terrified! Alisa has been seduced to her best friend, Kelly Pickles's Uncle Ray. Alisa was wearing nothing but yellow bra and and panties and her hair was mess up. Uncle Bob just got out of the bed as he was wearing nothing but a black "Calvin Klein" boxer brief as he was showing his muscular abs. Uncle Ray was putting on his jean, shirt and shoes on hurry up and leave before her parents shows up.

" That was wonderful!" Uncle Ray smile at Alisa as Alisa turn away from him. " You was amazing! I'm really sorry, I'm just in love with you!"

" I don't want to talk to you can you just go please!" Alisa pleased.

Uncle Ray walk up to Alisa as he made her look into his eyes, " I love you! I want to have a family with you!" said Uncle Ray in his sick mind and then he gently kiss her in the lip as Alisa started crying.

" Bye baby!" said Uncle Ray as he left Alisa alone as she was holding herself and started crying.

_**Drew and Charlotte's home...**_

Drew and Charlotte was arguing about the situation that Charlotte's little brother, Ray McSell is out of jail and he is back in Reptar City. Drew is not happy at all that Ray is back and he hate that his wife, Charlotte is sticking up for her baby brother.

" What? You gave some money for your brother to come back here in Reptar City? Why?" Drew questioned.

" He's my little brother, What the hell do you expect?" Charlotte questioned.

" You must have don't remember, Your brother almost trying to touch Alisa." Drew remind her.

Charlotte nod her head, " I know I remember, but people can change Drew."

" Your brother is not going to change, he is a liar!"

" Like you, You lie to your own daughters Kelly,Angelica and Summer that I was her mother and the truth is I'm not their mother! Their mother is dead! She was dead while she was giving birth to Angelica and Summer! Their mother was also murder by the S.A.D Club." yelled Charlotte.

" Can you whisper Tressa?" Drew revealed her name. " Kelly is with her boyfriend, Matthew upstairs."

" You better tell them soon, I can't lie anymore!" Tressa tries to tell Drew. " We need to figure out who murder your wife, Charlotte."

_**Kelly's Bedroom...**_

Kelly Pickles and Matthew Jameson were making out in her bedroom, Matthew stop kissing Kelly as he questioned her.

" Do you think it's kind of weird making out while your parents downstairs." Matthew questioned.

" They don't care, they busy doing other stuff." said Kelly as she kissing Matthew.

" But, I'm not comfortable doing this! You shouldn't either not when your parents are around."

" I less care about them, My mom is always thinks on her job more than me, Summer and Angelica and my dad is the same way. My mom care more about my Uncle Ray than me." Kelly was getting angry.

" She will come around, she misses her brother." Matthew replied.

" Yeah, I guess so." Kelly said. Suddenly, Kelly's phone was ringer as it was her best friend, Alisa Carmichael as she answer it. " Hello? Hey Alisa! What? My Uncle Ray did what? Ok! Calm down I'll be right over there As soon as possible!" Kelly got off the phone with Alisa as she was freaking out.

" What is it?" Matthew questioned. " What Alisa say?"

" She said that she been seduced by my Uncle Ray when he came over her house." Kelly revealed as Matthew was getting piss off about it.

" What? That punk mess with Alisa?" Matthew was getting angry. " You need to tell your parents now! Your Uncle needs to be back in jail again!"

_**Back at Lipchiz Hospital...**_

Bettye, Kira, Aunt Celeste and Trudy Proud brought the babies in to see Starr for the first time. Tommy and Dil was amaze to see their baby sister, Starr and the rest of them was happy to see another baby joining the Rugrats Gang.

" Lucy couldn't make it either, she giving birth also." said Bettye. " Cree will be born soon."

" That;s fantastic!" Didi was happy to hear that news. " Tommy, Dil meet your baby sister, Starr." Tommy and Dil was in Didi's hospital bed as they was amaze to see their baby sister.

" Wow! she unique!" said Dil.

" Yeap! She perfect." Tommy replied. " Hey, Starr! I'm your brother!"

Starr kind of slap Tommy in the face as she start laughing when Tommy start crying.

" High five little sis!" said Dil as her and Dil gave each other a high-five.

Then, Suddenly, Starr saw Zack as she was drooling and was all getting happy.

" Looks like she happy to see Zack, I think she like him." said Didi.

" I think so too." Aunt Celeste replied.

" Ew, I don't like Tommy sister like that way, just a friend. It will take million of years to me to fall in love with her." Zack commented as the grown ups don't know what the baby are saying.

" I know that right brother." Jesse responded.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is Ch.7 of the Prequel of "Rugrats:Growing Up! **_

_**(P.S The character of Zack and Aunt Celeste is owned by celrock, Peter, and Z Morton is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by Jesse J. Barrow.)**_

_**What you guys think? Was it shocking or what? What's your favorite part of the story? And thanks again TCKing12, Celrock and Jesse J. Barrow for letting me use your characters.)**_

_**The Pickles's Home...**_

**A Week Later... **Stu and Didi finally brought Starr home for the first time. Starr was crying and crying all day just like Dil when they brought him home for the first time. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Jesse and Zack all said at the same time.

" Here we go again!"

" It must be annoying to hear someone cries like that." said Dil as the rest of the gang have to stare at Dil. " Why you guys stare at me?"

" Because! You was like that when mommy and daddy brought you home." Tommy answered.

" Are you serious? I wasn't that bad." said Dil.

" Are you kidding me?" said Lil. " You cry every second and we couldn't get you to shut up when we was lost in the woods."

" We should have gave you away with the circus monkey but no, Tommy decided not to!" Phil was getting mad.

" Got to admit! Those monkey was pretty awesome!" said Jesse.

" I love circus! monkeys! I wish I was there." Kimi replied.

" Yeah, and Spike save us from that Wolf, now that was awesome!" Zack said.

Chuckie stop the other for talking about the time they was lost and they was dealing with Circus monkey and the Wolf.

" You guys! Can we stop talking about the circus monkey and the Wolf, I don't want to bring that up again."

" Sorry Chuckie." said Both Zack, Jesse and Chuckie.

Starr was getting worse as Didi was getting Starr a bottle. " This is the last time that I'm getting pregnant! She is just like Dil when he was a baby!"

" Calm down Didi! We will get through this!" said Stu.

" We? It will be you and Maria will take care of Tommy, Dil, and Starr! I will put you on child support! and I will get a divorce and you going to pay it baluster!" yelled Didi.

" Why you have to start this again? At least I'm not the one who keeping secrets!" said Stu.

" What the hell are you talking about Stu?" Didi questioned.

" Why haven't you told me anything about you join this organization club in high school, "S.A.D Club" Stu revealed.

" You been through my stuff, Why are you going through my fucking stuff Stu!" yelled Didi.

" Just answer the damn question Didi! What the hell is the "S.A.D Club!" Stu want answers.

**Lipchiz Hospital...**

Kelly Pickles went with her best friend, Alisa Carmichael to get a check up to see if she pregnant or not. Alisa was scared to death to find out that she pregnant or not while Kelly was scared for her also and mad at the fact that her Uncle Rey seduced Alisa. Kelly was holding Alisa and her a question.

" You alright?" Kelly questioned.

"Do I look ok Kelly?" Alisa questioned. " You Uncle seduced me!"

Kelly nods her head, " I know and I'm so sorry Alisa! I didn't know anything about him!" Kelly cries into tears. " Believe me I didn't! I wish I was there to protect you from him."

" Kelly, he could have knock you out and still seduced me." said Alisa. " It's fine, I'm not mad at you! I believe you and thank you for being here."

" No problem." Kelly wipe her tears on her eye.

Dr. Lipchiz came in to work on Alisa and to check if she pregnant or not.

" How are today?" Dr. Lipchiz asks Alisa.

" Pretty good sir." Alisa responded.

" Good! Now let's go see if you are having a baby or not." said Dr. Lipchiz as he went looking on the ultrasound. Once he went looking at it. He start turn into shock mode.

" What's going on?" said Both Alisa and Kelly as they look back and forth to each other.

" Your pregnant but, it looks like your baby is growing bigger every minute. said Dr. Lipchiz.

" What?" said both of the girls as they look at the ultrasound and see what Dr. Lipchiz is talking about.

" I think the father the your child is not human." said Dr. Lipchiz.

**Rey and Mystique and Nightmare POV**

Rey was at a dark creepy place where no one was around. Rey change himself into his original form. He has the blue skin with dark black with red eyes.

" That feel good to be back in my original form." said Rey.

" Rey, you always say the weirdest thing!" smiled Mystique as she walk up close to him.

" Hello sis! Wasn't expect to see you here." said Rey.

" Well I'm here where Tressa?" Mystique questioned. " Do Tressa even know that your here?"

" No."

" Good! now tell me why you seduced Alisa? You know it will be a matter of time she will get pregnant."

" Yes I know that." said Rey.

" But why?" Mystique questioned. Before Rey could answered, their father answered her question.

" It's genius! His child will be the next in line of our legacy! And the child will lead the rest of the S.A.D Club and put this world to an end! Trust me! Reptar City will be over very soon." Nightmare laughed so evil-looking.

**At the Reptar Club...**

Two villain Diva arrives in Reptar City from another dimension! One is from Rugrats: Growing Up! and the other is Rugrats: Future and Beyond! One girl was wearing a beautiful blue dress with blue heels on with other has a purple dress on with black heels. as it was revealed: It's Elsa and The Shadow.

" This place looks old!" said Elsa.

" Tell me about it!" The Shadow replied. " What kind of club is this?"

" It's time for a new change! It's time to be "Frozen" said Elsa. As she turn everybody and everything else frozen.

" It's not Christmas yet Elsa! It's almost Halloween!" said The Shadow.

" Oh! It will be Halloween in Reptar City and The S.A.D Club are taking over!" Elsa laughed as The Shadow laughed with her.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is Ch.8 of the Prequel of "Rugrats:Growing Up! **_

_**(P.S The character of Zack and Aunt Celeste is owned by celrock, Peter, and Z Morton is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by Jesse J. Barrow.)**_

_**What you guys think? Was it shocking or what? What's your favorite part of the story? And thanks again TCKing12, Celrock and Jesse J. Barrow for letting me use your characters.)**_

_**The Pickles's Home...**_

"How about you tell me what you doing over Maria's house?" Didi questioned as Stu didn't answer her questioned. " That's what I thought! And it's none of your business Stu what is the S.A.D Club!" yelled Didi as she walks off away from him.

Stu was still kind of angry that Didi still haven't told him what is the S.A.D Club but, he hate himself for lying about he was still with Maria all this time.

" Well, somebody got out of the wrong side of the bed." said Phil.

" Why my mommy is so mean to my daddy?" Tommy questioned.

" Maybe she has a rush on her diaper." Lil questioned.

Tommy shook his head, " I still think that something wrong with my mommy and daddy! Something bad must of happened."

" Your mommy is scary just like the English Muffins!" Chuckie was shaking his legs.

**_Maria home..._**

Maria was watering her plants to get over what happened to her recently but suddenly, a guy about thirty something wearing a nice black suit and dressy black shoe with a nice shiny black hair while the girl has long blonde hair who is about eighteen or nineteen wearing a nice black dress with black heels to match as they look familiar.

Maria turns around as she got up and talk to them, " May I help you?"

" Hello mam, are you Maria?" the questioned.

Maria nods her head, " Yes, I am and who are you?" Maria questioned.

" I'm Lillian Deville and this is Bruce Wayne." Lil answered. " I know you are not going to believe us but we are from the future and we needed your help."

" Help from what?" Maria questioned.

" To find the S.A.D Club! The S.A.D Club are taking over from our world in the future!" said Bruce.

" You guys think that I should believe you? And make me think that I'm his mother in the past?" Maria questioned. " You people are sick and twisted!"

" We know it's hard to understand and it's hard for me too!" said Bruce. " In my time, you was dead. The S.A.D Club murder you. I'm here to protect you! Come with us and let us help you."

Suddenly, The cloud was getting cloudy as it was getting snowy and windy really fast.

" What the hell is happening!" Maria questioned.

" It's Elsa!" Lil revealed. " She already here!"

_**ZMorton's Skelton layer**_

Z Morton have Sherlock Holmes, Peter and Future Kimi in his layer all tied up as they was trying to get untie.

" Z Morton! You won't get away with this! We will still find a way!" said Peter.

Z Morton mimicked Peter as he was laughing at him. " Mr. Peter Albany I like you, you never give up! Too bad the world will end." Z Morton laughed again.

" Oh yeah, how about this!" Future Kimi got unleashed as she stab Z Morton on the neck and try to get Peter and Sherlock Holmes untie until Lady X came by and blast them with her power and knock them out.

" Good Job, Lady X!" Z Morton thank Lady X. " This will be the Halloween to remember!" Z Morton laughed.

_**Elsa and The Shadow...**_

Elsa was coming up an idea to bring Jack Skellington and the rest of the Halloween town into Reptar City.

" You think you can do that Elsa?" The Shadow questioned.

" Let's find out" she smiled as she use her power to open up the portal of Halloween town. Suddenly, Jack Skellington, Sally, the rag doll, Doctor Finklestein, and Oogie Boogie came into their world.

" Where the heck are we?" asked Oogie Boogie.

" Your in my world!" said Elsa.

" I know you, you're that ice princess." said Jack.

Elsa nodded her head, " yes! I'm Elsa, and this is The Shadow." Elsa introduced to them. " We needed your help."

" What kind of help?" Sally questioned.

" We want you be scary and take scared everyone away from Reptar City so, we can take over the world." The Shadow grin as suddenly, everybody laughed.

To Be Continued...


	9. Curse of Werewolf!

_**This is Ch.8 of Rugrats: Days of the Past! Halloween Special! **_

_**(P.S The character of Zack and Aunt Celeste is owned by celrock, Peter, and Z Morton is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by Jesse J. Barrow.)**_

_**What you guys think? Was it shocking or what? What's your favorite part of the story? And thanks again TCKing12, Celrock and Jesse J. Barrow for letting me use your characters.)**_

_**Rugrats... Curse of the Werewolf from Season 8 episode 18 with a little bit of my own version.**_

Didi and Bettye was in the Kitchen cutting up pumpkin to make a face for Halloween decoration.

" Come Didi! It's Halloween! Oh that's really scary with a big smily face." Bettye point out at Didi's pumpkin as it has smily face on it.

" I don't want to scared the babies." Didi replied as they were working on the pumpkin.

Tommy, Zack, and Lil were on the bottom while Phil was on top as he was trying to reach the bowl of Pumpkin yuck. Lil was trying to hold on but, she sneezed as all the babies fell while the bowl of Pumpkin yuck fell on top of them as they was trying to eat it. Didi and Bettye caught them as Bettye and Didi took the babies back into their playpin. But, Stu came out of nowhere with a goofy mask on as he was trying to scared the babies.

" Didi I scared you big guy?" Stu questioned as Tommy giggle and was playing with his nose mask.

" Maybe if you wasn't so hook up of Maria then you will probably would have came up with an idea of being scary." Didi bust him out as she and Bettye was walking to put the babies in the play pin while Stu was fell and piss off of Didi at the same time. Stu was just questioned that how him and Didi really got together and what did he see in her?

" Looks like Stu is more excited than ." said Didi.

" I can see." Bettye replied as they was looking at all the decoration that Stu put up. His brother, Drew and his wife Charlotte was there in the living room doing their business work along with Aunt Celeste, Oscar and Trudy Proud was also there also.

Angelica was dress up as a Princess as Angelica was sneaking to the candy bowl as Angelica was looking around to see if her parents were distracted. While she just put her hand on the candy bowl, her father, Drew spoke.

" Princess!" said Drew.

" Yes Daddy!" Angelica was acting like she was being innocent.

" I already told you Halloween Tomorrow, put the candy back." Drew told her.

" Can I have one piece? please, please, Please!" Angelica begged her father.

" Well? Alright! Just one." Drew told her.

" Thanks daddy! You the best daddy in the whole wide world!" Angelica was just kissing up as she got her a piece of candy.

" She could have some of my Proud snax." said Oscar.

" Oscar! Nobody wants none of your nasty snax!" Trudy commented.

" You can say that again! Your snax put a lot of people in the hospital!" Drew complained.

" You guys being ridiculous! There's nothing wrong with my Proud Snax." Oscar replied as he put some in his mouth as his mouth was on fire and he was started screaming Trudy name.

Trudy and Drew started laughing at each other as they see Oscar running around while his mouth was on fire.

" Serve him right!" Trudy laughed.

" This is best day for me so far!" Drew laughed along with Trudy.

Angelica pick up a round chocolate candy as she put it in her mouth and then spit it out.

" Eww! Yucky coconut!" said Angelica.

Tommy, Phil, Lil, Dil, Zack, CeCe and BeBe was playing with their toys and started giggling and laughing.

" Why your house looking so funny, Tommy?" Lil questioned.

" Why your dad acts so funny?" Phil asks Tommy.

Tommy shook his head as he was very clueless, " I don't know guys! I know one thing for sure, big stuff going on!"

" You dumb babies!" said Angelica as she pop in their conversation. " It's Halloween!"

All the babies gasped.

" Halloween? What's that?" Tommy questioned.

" Yeah, What's Halloween?" CeCe questioned.

" Don't you know anything? Halloween is when you get treats and candy!" Angelica answered.

" Candy!" the babies was getting excited about it.

" Candy!" Lil was jumping for joy.

" Speaking of candy, are you going to eat that?" Phil questioned Angelica as he grab the candy out of her hand and eat it.

" Eww!" Angelica was feeling gross out.

" How do we get candy Angelica?" Dil questioned.

" You have to go treat or treating!" Angelica answered. " Treat -or-Treat! smell my feet! get me something good to eat!"

All the babies feel so lost as they just look at her with confusing and then suddenly they was all smelling their feet even baby Starr as she was laughing.

" You babies are hopeless!" Angelica tell them.

" Tada!" said Didi as her and Bettye was showing the Jack- o- lantern to the babies. " The Jack-O'-Lantern are done!"

Then Suddenlly, it was ring as someone was at the door.

"I got it!" said Angelica as she went to get the door. Stu stop Angelica as he has a plan.

" Wait! I have an idea!" said Stu as he was getting the Jack-O'-Lantern as Angelica was annoyed and follow her Uncle Stu.

" Okay! ready?" asked Stu. " now!"

Angelica opens the door as it was Chaz Finester and his wife Kira along with Chuckie, Kimi and Jesse.

" Boo!" yelled Stu as he had the Jack-O'-Lantern in front of his face and scared the mess out of Chaz and Chuckie as Kira, Kimi and Jesse wasn't afraid.

" Really Chuckie?" Jesse questioned.

" Sorry! that's just too scary for me!" Chuckie responded.

" Fool ya!" Angelica laughed. " It's Uncle Stu."

Stu put the pumpkin down as he still has the mask on and still scared Chaz and Chuckie again. Stu took the mask off as Chaz was relief that it was Stu all along as Kira shook her head as she wanted to laugh so bad.

" Chuckie, don't be scared. He playing a Halloween joke!" Chaz told his son.

Chuckie was looking at the all the Jack- O'-Lanturn,Stu's mask, the bats and spider web decoration as Chuckie still scared and was hiding behind his daddy. They all walk in as Chaz hold his son's hand as Chuckie was still feel kind of scared but when he saw his friends, Dil, Tommy, Zack, Phil, Lil, BeBe, CeCe, Starr along with his sister, Kimi and Jesse. Chuckie got happy as he ran to his mom, Kira as she put him in the playpin with the other babies.

Chaz sat down with Drew, Charlotte, Oscar and Trudy as Didi and Bettye walk up to talk to Chaz.

" You guys almost scared me and Chuckie too death." said Chaz.

" There's nothing you should be afraid of Chaz, It's Halloween!" Beytte said.

" I have an idea! What if we turn the babies into monsters." said Didi. " Tommy and Dil can be Vampires and while Starr could be a ghost."

" That's a good idea, Didi!" Kira replied. " Kimi can be a witch and Chuckie could be a werewolf." Kira made a plan for Chuckie and Kimi as Chaz was shock and didn't like the idea.

" Zack can be a Frankenstein and Jesse can be a Mummy." said Aunt Celeste

" I can always dress the twins up as Reptar." Trudy came up an idea for BeBe and CeCe costume.

" I don't know about Chuckie dress up as a werewolf." Chaz was being worried.

" Chaz you have to get in the Halloween spirit." said Stu.

Charlotte catch Angelica trying to get in the candy bowl as she yelled her name, " ANGELICA!"

" See what I mean." Stu laughed.

" How many time I told you no more candy." said Charlotte. " If we have to keep on telling you, no more trick- or-treating! Understand?"

Angelica nodded her head and smile and then she made an ugly look in her face.

" Those decoration are looking very weird Tommy." cried Chuckie. As soon Angelica walk by Chuckie asks Angelica a question.

" Angelica why you dress like that?" asked Chuckie.

" Everybody dress up on Halloween so you can get candy!" Angelica answered. " I'm a princess! Princess gets a lot of candy!"

" Yeah, Princes of being a Brat." CeCe was making a slick comment as Angelica stare at CeCe and rolled her eyes and ignore her.

" Can we be princesses?" Chuckie questioned.

" Nope!" Angelica answered. " But you can be monsters."

" Yay!" said all the babies except Chuckie.

" What would I be?" asked Chuckie.

" A werewolf." Angelica answered.

" What's a werewolf?" Chuckie asked.

" A werewolf is a big wolf with big ears and sharp teeth." Angelica was trying to scared Chuckie as Chuckie was shaking and was getting nervous.

Suddenly, Summer Pickles came by as she was dress up as Tinkerbell. Summer call herself better than Angelica and more mature of her.

" Still picking babies?" Summer questioned. " So sad you still act like a big baby."

" And you being a brat most of time getting whatever you want!" Angelica argue.

" It's not my fault that mommy and daddy like me more than you." Summer laughed. " Hello Timmy, Charlie, Bill, and Mil, Kitty, and David." Summer got Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Dil name wrong.

" I'm Tommy." Tommy corrected her. " And this is Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil."

" Whatever! And hey you babies." Summer didn't know Jesse, Zack, BeBe, and CeCe name.

" It's Zack." Zack corrected her. " And this..." Before Zack could tell their name, Summer interrupt them.

" Don't care! You are wasting my time." Summer rolled her eyes as she walks away.

" Somebody got out of the wrong side of bed." Phil was making a commented.

The Rugrats (with the exception of Angelica) go trick-or-treating for the first time with their families at a local amusement park for Halloween. With the exception of Chuckie, all the Rugrats are excited for Halloween. To scare the babies, Angelica tells them that you turn into whatever your Halloween costume is (their parents decided to dress the babies up as monsters so they'd _**feel**_ more scary than anything they actually _**saw**_ at the amusement park).

" I love Happyween!" said Tommy.

" Me too! I love being a witch." said Kimi.

" Frankenstein is awesome!" said Zack.

" I don't think this is such a good idea, Tommy! I don't like being a Werewolf and this place is very scary." Chuckie being scared.

" Quit being scared Chuckie, have fun!" said Lil.

" Lil right! You going to have to stop being scared Chuckie, we are all here." said Tommy.

" Tommy is right! We got your back Chuckie." said Jesse. Suddenly, Everybody and face Phil as he had a slimy worm in his hand as he already took a bit out of it.

" Um... Did you guys want a bite?" Phil questioned Jesse.

" No! I don't eat bugs yuck!" Jesse was gross out as he was dressing up as mummy. Lil was getting mad at Phil because he took a bite of the worm and he didn't offer to her.

" I want a bite Phillip!" Lil argue.

" Well, you are not getting none Lillian!" yelled Phil.

" It's mine!" Lil grab the as they were fighting over it.

" It's mine!" Phil argue back.

" Can you guys stop fighting!" CeCe pleased. " It's very annoying."

" I agree with CeCe." said Dil.

To Be Continued... Pt.2 of Rugrats: Days of the Past!


End file.
